Beasts Curse
by Alex Moss
Summary: Minerva finds herself bitten by a werewolf during the full moon but makes the incorrect assumption that she has escaped permanent damage. Hermione finds an unexpected friend who needs her help and inadvertently leads her to a love she hadn't expected. HGMM. Will be M in later chapter. Femslash.
1. Prologue

**Brief Prologue for my new HGMM fic. Based off of Beauty and the Beast with my own personal spin on it.**

 **Updates may not be regular or frequent but i will try.**

 **This starts between years 5 and 6 and continues on through 6 and possibly beyond.**

 **Reviews highly appreciated.**

* * *

They had gone over the plan, it had been a good one even, that they take out the wolves, in particular Fenrir Greyback which would hopefully remove the wolves as part of the Dark Lords forces. The plan had initially been borderline genius, right up until the moment they realised there were a lot more wolves than they first thought. So many that they were over run and driven apart within moments. The team, which included Mad-eye, Tonks, Diggle, Vance and Minerva were forced to split up.

Tonks had managed to stay with Diggle and Mad-eye had kept close to Vance, Minerva had been cut off though and even as she thought she was holding her own, she was sorely mistaken. A number of wolves, she would guess at four, had over run her so she used her animagus form to get from under the slathering dog pile. The tabby made a mad dash for the nearest tree and was just making her way up it when a very familiar wolf leaped at her. The yowl reverberated through forest as teeth tore into the little cats flesh and threw her.

The pain was borderline debilitating but the little animal went high and when she collided with a tree she managed to get her claws into the bark. Dragging herself to a sturdy limb she changed back and sent up red sparks before apparating away. As soon as she was back at her summer home in the highlands, a quaint little cottage she had bought after Elphinstone had passed away, she began pulling off her robes to assess her wounds. There was blood but the bite wasn't nearly so bad in her human skin.

It took weeks for her injury to heal but hadn't shown any signs of there werewolf curse outside of her temper growing shorter and her senses increasing considerably. No one had really noticed, brushing off her stiffness from her attack the year before by Dolores Umbridge and her shortness due to frustrations that came with an impending war. It wasn't until the last few days of Summer holiday that she started to feel even worse, almost sick until the point she collapsed on floor of her bedroom while getting dressed one morning. The action was uncontrollable as she shifted, presumably, into her animagus form.

Her presumptions were wrong how ever, instead of a small silver table she was instead a large grey creature that did not exist and almost could not be described. Rounded ears like a cat sat atop of a large, mane-framed, head. She was covered in soft fur and it was definitely more comfortable on four paws than two but she could still stand on two easily. At the base of her spine was a long swishing cats tail but her face for far more lupine with green cats eyes set within. Everything felt different and Minerva quickly realised she needed a mate, which was absurd, animagus didn't mate.

Of course she didn't just need a mate, she needed her mate. The one that completed her and would submit to her readily and any time she liked. Her mate needed to be just for her and she knew instinctively that she would know her mate the moment she scented them. Yet Minerva the witch realised that this, what she had become, was rather an abomination and hoped she would be able to control it but longed to find a way to return to her usual self. The beast disagreed fully and even snarled at its own jumbled thought process.

"Bollocks." Beast-Minerva grumbled in a gravelly tone.


	2. Chapter 1

**This is a brief first chapter, having a lot of trouble finding time to write and i got what i had planned into this chapter. I promise the next chapter should be AT LEAST twice as long as this one.**

 **Reviews welcomed.**

* * *

Stepping off the train and being confronted with Harry about ready to murder Draco and then all the tension as it was now so out that Voldemort was back had been stressful at best. So it was really no wonder that the first night off the train Hermione really couldn't sleep at all. To the point that it was well after midnight and she was sneaking her way down to Entrance Hall and out the large doors. It didn't even occur to her that she had gotten out a door that should have been locked. Out and into the open of the fading summer night.

She wandered into the darkness feeling a sudden unexpected calm and, oddly, an underlying sense she was being watched. Yet the closer she came to the forest the more she pushed it to the back of her mind, the evening was rather beautiful and she spent so little time just enjoying anything outside of books and friends. There was a sudden harsh sound, almost like a scream only more like an animal and then yelping that trailed off to whining. Frowning, Hermione made her way down into the forest towards the sounds only a few meters into the treeline.

There, under a small bush, Hermione found the source of the whining and almost smiled, almost, except the small wolf cub was bleeding from three deep cuts in its shoulder. She didn't see the green eyes deeper into the forest that were watching her, had been watching her ever since she came out of the castle. Hermione was focused on the small wolf in front of her as she knelt down in the dirt and reached out breaching about half of the distance between them. It took a lot of soft words and gentle cooing to get the little wolf to come to her but it worked after a while and soon the wolf had her head pressed into Hermione's palm.

After several minutes of bonding between the two Hermione emerged from the forest back out onto the grass just within range of Hagrid's hut. The little wolf was curled into her arms happily though she still whined softly, no doubt her shoulder was hurting her. The brunette knew it was time to head back into the castle but she wasn't sure what she would do with the wolf. For now though she suspected she would just keep the little beast warm and safe. She was murmuring to the little creature on the way back to the castle when the hair at the back of her neck stood on end.

Hermione stopped, shivered, and turned on the spot looking at the ground before looking up and back towards the forest. It was just out of sight, just in the line of darkness that surrounded the castle and encompassed the trees. What she could see, though, sent a bolt of fear through her being and she instinctively stepped back. Glowing green eyes stared back at her unblinking, unwavering as they regarded her. The little wolf whined softly and snapped Hermione out of it as she turned and made a hasty escape to the castle, not stopping until the door was shut behind her.

She took a moment to breathe before heading upstairs as quietly as she could she was only barely out of sight of the main entrance when she heard the door open. Hermione almost squeaked in distress at the idea she was being stalked by... something, and thanked her lucky stars that she had wore her sneakers as she practically bolted for the 7th floor. She didn't stop until she was stumbling into her dormitory. Maybe a little too loud as a soft groan and a voice sounding in the dark startled her.

"Go to bed, Granger." Lavander grumbled in a sleep laden voice.

"I'm going. Sorry." Hermione whispered into the dark before making her way to her bed.

Promptly the wolf was sat on the bed while the little witch changed into sleep shorts and a tank top and got into her bed the wolf curled under the covers against her tummy. She didn't get a lot of sleep, a couple of hours at the most but it consisted of dreams of those haunting, glowing, eyes following her relentlessly. She tried shaking it off when she got up, it was entirely coincidental she was sure, or she thought she was sure but she couldn't convince herself.

Hermione sighed and got up leaving the wolf in the bed before going to bathe and dress, she returned to gather the little animal in robes and made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She sneakily fed the little wolf without anyone managing to notice and smirked victoriously to herself. It was only going to get harder to keep the wolf a secret but she wanted something just for herself for a change instead of something she had to share with the boys or Ginny.

"Hermione, you've been quiet." Neville pointed out when there was a lull in conversation. Looking up the witch notice everyone looking at her.

"Just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Hermione smiled and after a moment the others got back into the conversation, this time with Hermione joining in until it was time to go to classes.

* * *

When it first happened, when the beast had first scented the little witch it had been very faint and easy to ignore. The second time, much much later that evening, had been impossible to ignore and she soon found herself stalking Hermione Granger. Minerva had always been fond of Hermione but realising that the beast scented its perfect mate was a terrifying prospect. Of course there was nothing she could do about it and if she wasn't in a position of care for the young witch she might even appreciate the obvious attraction that not only the beast but also the woman felt toward her.

Seeing Hermione caring for the little wolf, a creature most people feared especially in the Dark Forest, was the icing on the cake for the large creature she had become. Seeing Hermione capable of care for another creature appealed greatly, of course Minerva had known for a while just how kind hearted Hermione was but this was different. Well not different, but her seemingly recently split personality, the beast, her alter ego, had only now witnessed the little woman's care. Unfortunately for the beast Minerva was still the one that was ultimately in control and she refused to do anything regarding the little witch.

Even now, watching the little brunette sneak food to the wolf that was undoubtedly hiding in her robes. She wouldn't, couldn't, do anything that would compromise her job or the friendship she already held with the young witch. She respected and valued Hermione Granger far too much and the beast would just have to be glad to be allowed to admire the witch from afar. Minerva planned to avoid being alone with Hermione at all costs which meant she would be keeping the wolf secret.


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok so it wasn't that much longer than the first one... but its building up and i don't intend for it to be something entirely epic anyways, just a bit epic.**

 **Next chapter will have a bit more going on though.**

 **Reviews encouraged.**

* * *

Minerva had become increasingly irate over the last few weeks. Being unable to spend time alone in the highlands, being stuck in this castle with all these children. With Her. It was excruciating at best for the beast within. Minerva's control was waning and she only hoped it would last, at least until the Christmas holidays when most of the students would be returning to their homes and she would have time to relax and not be in the presence of at least 30 students all day. She had no idea if Hermione would be staying or going though which was slightly concerning.

Hermione had been watching Minerva, she usually paid the utmost attention to her Professors though especially this one. She would never admit it, in fact she was extremely reluctant to ever admit it to herself, but she had for harboured feelings for Minerva for quite a while now. Despite that though she was watching Minerva for a different reason. The woman seemed almost frantic, pacing and gesticulating as she spoke in a clipped tone.

It was was because of this that she should have known better than to attempt to correct the woman, she should have known better than to speak at all. But when Minerva mispronounced a spell Hermione had, without thinking, opened her mouth and corrected the woman. Minerva was not at all in the mood for accepting the correction either and was being so pig headed that she flat out refused to acknowledge that Hermione was right. So Hermione ended up with a detention to be carried out that coming weekend.

Normally it wouldn't really bother Hermione, and realistically she figured it probably shouldn't this time either but her friends were so caught up in their own things. Ginny and Dean namely as well as Harry and that daft book that seemed to have all the answers, even to questions that hadn't been asked. Ron was caught up with the fame of being the Chosen One's best friend. Which of course made Hermione chopped liver. But this weekend was Hermione's birthday and even though she knew no one would remember she will wanted to spend the time at least with her friends.

"Hermione got detention." Ginny laughed when she was informed at lunch time that day. Hermione frowned but shrugged.

"Professor McGonagall has been in a bad mood lately." The little brunette defended herself.

"Isn't she always?" Ron asked around a mouthful of food which had Hermione glaring at him.

"Nah, McGonagall is a professional Ron. She isnt all gentle like Flitwik or completely oblivious like Binns. She isn't an arse like Vector either. She is just on her game." Ginny informs like her brother should have known that, which really after the last 5 years he should have.

"Fair point." Ron offers with raised hands, a defensive gesture.

"Anyway, I need to get a book out of my room before next class so I will see you guys soon." Hermione offered the lie easily, it was a small one but still a lie. She didn't really feel bad, she wasn't doing anything sordid.

Rising from her chair though she didn't go to her dorms, she went to the kitchen where she knew Jinx would be following Dobby around as he worked with the other elves. They had been sworn to secrecy under the threat of giving them clothes which Hermione had almost been ashamed of but keeping the wolf had become a priority for her. Dobby had become her wolf sitter of sorts and genuinely seemed to like the wolf pup.

Hermione was barely inside the kitchen when the little wolf, who had grown considerably more clumsy with her paws getting bigger and the rest of her body seeming to stay the same size, had ploughed into her. The little witch gladly stooped and gathered the wolf in her arms and let her lick her like her life depended on it. Finally she had to laugh and set the pup down before sitting there by the door with the little animal that climbed into her lap and looked at her seriously. It was uncanny how intelligent the animal was considering she was still just a baby.

"You'll never guess what happened to me today." Hermione started and the little animal listened intently.

Hermione was dreading the end of dinner, obviously her friends had definitely forgotten her birthday and she wasnt about to remind them but she didnt want to spend it in detention either. On the bright side she was looking forward to seeing Minerva which was one of ther favourite things after reading and learning. So come the end of the dinner she would have to go to the Transfiguration classroom and serve her detention, which would almost be better than listening to the current conversation.

"I swear, he has the Dark Mark." Harry was speaking in hushed tones to the group of people surrounding him.

"Yeah mate... but did you actually see it?" Ron asked gently, he knew how volatile Harry could be anymore.

"Well no... but why else would he flinch when Malkin was pinning his sleeve?" Harry argued his point.

"There could be a number of reasons Harry. I need to go to detention i'll see you guys later." Hermione rose from her seat and and waved bye to her friends before walking out of the Great Hall.

Quickly Hermione made her way to the Transfiguration classroom, she had organised it with Dobby to pick up Jinx before going back to the Tower. She was thinking she would take Jinx out for some air when her detention was over. When she got to the Transfiguration classroom how ever she was a little disappointed to see Professor Flitwick who immediately made excuses for Minerva. Apparently she was not feeling well and chose to stay in her rooms and not potentially spread any viruses. Hermione could appreciate that but still felt a little disappointed that she would not be able to speak with the woman.

So naturally Hermione spent her detention in utter silence as she used the time to get caught up on her homework, getting her potions and her charms essay done before the time was up. Filius had always admired the girls work ethic and her ability to resist peer pressure. Hermione was driven to prove herself by the belittling of her past, she was out of place most of her childhood and still laughed at when she had first come to Hogwarts and yet she had thrived. Most of the staff thought it was quite admirable really, except perhaps Severus Snape.

When the detention was over, it was running a little late in the evening, Hermione decided to fetch Jinx from the kitchen and take the gangly little wolf out to have a run. She packed away her things and headed off for the kitchen the little wolf tripping over her feet even as they walked silently through the halls. Hermione didn't even think about what could be lurking outside when she opened the door and stepped out, smiling, as the wolf trotted past and her nose instantly went to ground. Hermione followed along behind the wolf at a slower pace.

It was almost a half hour later, they had been drawing closer to the forest, Hermione was still a distance behind the little wolf. She called to the small creature who whined and didn't seem to listen at all so Hermione simply turned and headed back towards the castle. The small brunette had probably only made it a half dozen paces before the pup yelped and dashed to her, taking cover with the witch between herself and the forest. Hermione for her part gathered up the wolf and turned toward the forest only to see somewhat familiar green eyes staring back.

A chill rippled through Hermione even though she did not feel particularly threatened by the unwavering gaze it was still intimidating and disconcerting at best. Holding the little wolf closer she turned and made a swift get away toward the castle. The being belonging to the eyes didn't move closer or further away but looking over her should Hermione saw it blink slowly before she disappeared into the castle. This time the brunette didn't hesitate to make her way directly to Gryffindor tower and into her bed.

"What do you suppose is wrong with Minerva?" Poppy asked Rolanda late that same evening, they were laying in bed together as they usually did most nights, sometimes for sleep sometimes naked.

"I have no idea but she has been really weird since she got back from Summer holiday. She nearly bit my head off two days ago cause I asked her to help me transfigure a broom that had been hit with a rogue spell and turned into a long parsnip." Rolanda explained as she traced patters on her lovers bare shoulder.

"Do you think she might be lonely?" Poppy asks with arms wrapped fondly around the soft yet fit form of Rolanda.

"I think that one has been lonely all her life, love. I don't think she is one for complaining and getting so bent out of shape about it though." Rolanda rolled onto her side and looked at the woman before her.

"I guess you're right. She's our best friend but she has been so weird lately." Poppy pouted a little and frowned.

"I know but she will come to us when she needs." Rolanda smiled, she had a way of calming the mediwitch that had worked for decades.

Poppy searched the yellow eyes in front of her for that reassurance she needed so much and smiled when she found it. It was always there. Leaning forward she kissed the witch tenderly pouring her feelings into kiss. They had been together, in secret, for more years than they counted any more and it had never felt more right. The only people that knew of their relationship were Minerva and Albus, their closest friends. The only thing they wanted anymore was for their best friend, Minerva, to finally find someone she can live out the rest of her days with.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey folks, back with Beast's Curse. I'm going to work on this one and then hopefully do another chapter or maybe two of Veela's Lioness to wrap that up.**

 **Reviews encouraged, i know the chapters aren't very long here.**

* * *

It was the first week in December, the week before Christmas break when Hermione received the first note. A few short words. *You'll get yours.* At first Hermione wrote it off as some sort of lingering hate from Fourth year when she was supposedly getting around with the male champions but the next day getting another she decided it must have been something more recent though she had no idea what.

She received letters all week but kept it to herself, between getting the wolf, who was getting bigger each day, out of the castle undetected and getting all her school work done she easily forgot each threatening note. She didn't forget the feeling of being followed as it started happening even in the castle of an evening before or after taking the wolf out. It was intimidating and spine tingling but she didn't feel immediately as though she was in terrible danger.

The day came when she had to bid her friends goodbye for the holidays as they were off to the Burrow and wouldn't be back until after New Years. She spent the rest of the afternoon catching up and getting her homework for the holidays done before later sneaking out with Jinx to let her have a run. The next few days went the same way though Hermione was still receiving the threatening little notes. Someone was clearly quite upset but she couldn't figure out who it would be.

The days went on and Hermione smiled even celebrating a lonely Christmas, her parents had gone to France to celebrate with family there and so Hermione opted to stay at the school. She had been invited to the Weasley's but had decided she wouldn't mind a quiet Christmas at the school. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Molly all sent her gifts, mostly books though Molly sent a knit scarlet and gold scarf with her initial sewn into it and some snacks. She smiled and hoped everyone got her gifts alright.

It wasn't until New Year's Eve that her routine changed. Not by choice either. She was out that night with Jinx when something seemed to stir the wolf from in the forest, being the first time she had run off Hermione was a little worried and went after her. She shouldn't have which she realised far too late. Not only was this the Forbidden Forest but it was also dark and extremely cold outside.

Hermione stopped calling Jinx and became worried with her own predicament as she realised she wasn't sure which direction she needed to go in. Aimlessly wandering through the forest was proving to be a bad idea. She tripped at one point and cut her hand on something, she assumed a stick but it was hard to tell in the snow. Now she was lost and bleeding and in a forest full of who knows what sort of things that might want to make a meal of her.

It was these sorts of thoughts that were going through her mind when she heard the first twig snap. It was a soft sound behind her and to her left but it was so faint she wrote it off as snow shifting or the simple sounds of an old forest. The second time she heard it it was closer and she definitely didnt think it was the sound of the forest. The third time it was too close and she immediately bolted through the forest.

She was cold, too cold, and the air she drew into her lungs was biting. Her hand throbbed and seemed to bleed more the more she ran, she knew she was leaving a trail. Yet despite this, she didn't slow even if she was starting to fatigue. She could hear it, what ever it was, behind her keeping up but gaining no ground on her. The entire event was terrifying but suddenly the sound behind her stopped, all sound stopped.

Risking a glance over her shoulder she realised she wasn't being followed anymore, but it was when she turned forward again that she screamed and only managed to stop short of the green eyed beast she had seen before. Now, Hermione Granger was a Gryffindor and as brave as the next person, but with the shortness of breath, the bone chilling cold and the fright of coming face to face with such an odd looking beast, well it was no wonder she lost consciousness.

When she woke up she was shivering but could hear fire and, upon closer inspection, found Jinx pressed along her back helping to warm her. She remained still for a moment, closing her eyes and replaying what had happened the night before, her hand throbbed so that definitely happened. She was cold as ice so she obviously got lost and hypothermic. The things that didn't quite make sense was that Jinx was back, which was odd but pleased the witch regardless. The beast? Hermione went to sit up only to feel a gentle hand on her shoulder pushing her back.

"You should stay still for a while, Miss Granger." The voice was soft and the hand gentle but the deep green eyes Hermione looked up into were lost and sad.

"Professor McGonagal... I... How did you find me?" Hermiones voice was shaky but clear enough.

"I was following you, Miss Granger." Hermione frowned, why didnt the professor help her when she was being chased or when the beast... The Beast.

"Its you? The creature? But... how?" Minerva sighed softly. Of course Hermione Granger was far too bright not to figure it out in a situation like this.

Hermione watched the older woman, she looked different some how. Younger perhaps, not as much age on her face and it was almost like it was replaced by the sorrow and, if Hermione were to hazard a guess, self-loathing. Minerva didn't meet the chocolate eyes before her, she sat about a foot from the young witch and sighed softly again as she looked at her hands in her lap. It took her a long moment to finally break the growing silence.

"During the summer, we had heard about the werewolves joining His side. We knew they were following Greyback so we went out to confront them, talk to them. It went sour quickly and a battle broke out. I was doing well until Fenrir came out of no where. I began to transform but he managed to get his teeth in anyway. Full moon, what a moronic night to face werewolves... I am not sure how it happened or why, but i have lost the cat and am instead this... wolf-cat-beast thing. I do not like the way it makes me feel." Minerva's green eyes had turned stormy and she frowned down at her hands.

"You have urges? That is why you are always out in the forest when i take Jinx out?" Hermione frowned slight, concentrating on the information she was being given like one might on a puzzle.

"Urges... how apt. I can barely stand to be inside anymore. I am far more short tempered than i used to be. Its almost torture just getting though a class without mauling children. And then there is you." Minerva almost spat the word and the wolf stood immediately, hackles raised as she snarled at the aggravated Professor.

Minerva immediately became more aggressive, changing position and returning the snarl fiercely. Jinx moved from around behind Hermione and stepped forward, it was an aggressive move and a serious threat. The Beast would have none of it and immediately took control, shifting it towered over the little wolf who refused to back down. Before it could escalate more Hermione moved from where she was laying and knelt shakily between the two animals. Jinx immediately backed down with a soft whine and surprisingly the beast dropped back on its haunches and dropped its head.

"What do you mean, then there's me?" Hermione frowned and turned to the Beast. Head lifted and green eyes met brown.

"I realised far too late that with this curse comes... ties. I desire you above all else. I want to take you, claim you as mine. My mate. You belong at my side. Mine to protect, mine to love." The voice that answered was gravelly and slightly deeper than Minerva's but it was clear enough and feirce.

Hermione stared in disbelief. All those nights she was being watched it was by this creature who thought she was her mate. It was almost flattering and nearly perfect. Minerva, pre-curse, would never have wanted her. That much was obvious by the way Minerva spoke of it. She was infuriated by being forced to desire such a young, barely attractive, witch. It was upsetting at the very least and confusing at its best. Hermione didn't want this, no matter how much she wanted Minerva, did she?


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait, i know these chapters are small and so i should be able to update more frequently but with the warmer months finally coming i've been outside with my kids a lot more and when i've had the free time my brother has been hounding me to play World of Warcraft with him.**

 **For anyone following this fic who is also waiting for an update on Veela's Lioness i swear i will finish it next. Just a few chapters of this fic and then i will start on completely VL i promise.**

 **Reviews appreciated.**

* * *

They were still in the cave later that morning, it had been mostly quiet since Minerva revealed she was drawn to Hermione. The older witch was certain that the young woman would leave in a hurry, she was barely 17 and Minerva was in her 60's. She was so convinced that the little witch would leave that she was honestly startled when Hermione sat down beside her and gently took a hand in her own. Minerva looked up and over to the little witch who looked confused and apologetic.

"Professor... M-Minerva... I understand what you're saying to me, i get that this is hard for you to... control... but i need to time to think about it all. Its... its no small thing that you're... requesting." Hermione speaks gently to the woman who almost pulled away but for the tightening grip around her fingers.

"I just need time, Minerva. Can you give that to me?" Hermione adds when the woman remains silent.

"Of course, i do not wish to force any of this on you. It is just getting harder and harder to stay in the darkness." Minerva confessed softly, there was shame on her face.

"Then don't. If i bring Jinx out while you are out there come and spend time with me." Hermione says seriously, it pained her to see Minerva looking so ashamed. Partly because it hurt her feelings and partly because she simply hated the look on the usually stoic Professors face.

Minerva regarded the little witch for a long moment before nodding. She could scent the sorrow on the little brunette but was unsure what the cause was. She wasn't selfish enough to assume it was simply because she had lumped all of this on the 17 year olds shoulders but that didn't mean it didn't cross her mind. It could really have been anything though, the young witch was not nearly as simple as her peers thought she were.

The two spent silent minutes there before Minerva suggested that they return to the castle lest someone worry for them. She wasn't aware that her own peers had been worrying for her for months now. Casting a hot-air charm around Hermione they made there way through the snow covered trees and up into the castle grounds, through the snow and into the castle together.

Life was abuzz already but Minerva called Dobby down to take Jinx and Hermione up to the students quarters. They shared a look and a small, almost shy, smile before Hermione was apparated up into her rooms. Dobby spent a moment petting Jinx before he returned to the kitchens and Hermione got back into her bed not yet ready to leave the room, especially while she had it to herself.

Despite the invitation to join her when she took Jinx out Hermione didn't see Minerva or The Beast much at all, she know she was there but she didnt see her. This went on for months. Hermione got her school work done, entertained her friends and vice versa and avoided Cormac at all costs but outside of the class room, where she was ignored by the woman, she didn't see Minerva at all. She spent more time in her room with Jinx, speaking softly to the wolf and attempting not to cry over her hurt feelings. It was agony having such feelings for a woman who didn't want her.

It wasn't until around Mid-February that Hermione had decided, despite her own feelings, she needed to help Minerva how ever she could, which first meant she was off to the library. She spent most of her Sunday in the library reading as much as she could about spells and curses that had crossed over in the past. The reading was intensely limited which irritated the young witch. She was still annoyed when she got up early from dinner to take Jinx out for her run. It was just after dark when she found herself face to face with a rather determined beast.

When the creature stalked towards her it was hard to notice Minerva at all, it was like the woman wasn't present at all, yet the fear that trailed down her spine was only slight. Not even when she was gathered up by the creature who then ran, and quickly, out of the woods and towards a place Hermione knew well. The Shrieking Shack would be were she would give herself to someone for the first time, she only hoped it wasn't as rough as she expected it to be.

She was presently surprised when The Beast relinquished body to Minerva even as it retained control of the mind. It was easier for Hermione to enjoy the scratches littering her body as she gave back what the woman/beast had given. The bruises were pleasant but as she drifted to sleep beside the contently sleeping woman beside her she couldn't help wondering if Minerva was as rough at love-making as the beast had been. Neither woman had any idea what the morning would bring.

* * *

The first thing Minerva noticed when she woke the next morning was the dirt, dust and grime on her body. The second thing was the slightly stinging scratches on her back and shoulders. When she was really awake she noticed more and more, like the pleasant, almost arousing lingering musky scent on her face. There was also the warmth beside her, pleasant and soft and smelling equally as appealing as what ever was on her lips.

It was when she turned to see Hermione, sweet young Hermione Granger, scratched and bruised and as bare as the day she were born, that things fell into place. Minerva's heart sank and she almost dissolved into tears right there. She had, against her nature and everything she believed in, against her promise of time for Hermione, raped the young student in the dead of the night. In a musty, dilapidated, grime ridden shack that most people were convinced was haunted. It was obvious by the small amount of blood between Hermione's thighs that it had been her first time which only made things worse for Minerva.

She didn't know how to handle a situation like this, she had feelings for Hermione, she had since early the year before, and instead of waiting until the witch was no longer in her care, she had let the beast she had become violate the pure soul beside her. She couldn't face Hermione, not the witch or the confirmation that any future she had thought about with the witch before was completely obliterated. Instead, she took the cowards way out, and she knew that too. Sliding gently off the moth eaten bed she found her robes and dressed silently but quickly before making her escape. She would wallow in self-loathing until she was confronted by Auror's or Albus over what she had done. With one last, sorrowful, look the woman left the little witch behind.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey folks. So this is chapter 5. There is one, maybe two more chapters and then an epilogue. I have it mapped to just one chapter but seeing how this went it may end up being more than that as i'd like to keep the chapters a consistent word count.**

 **Reviews are appreciated, i am glad people seem to enjoy this fic even though its brief.**

* * *

Hermione woke up a little later that same morning, it was cold in the room and she immediately realised she was alone. It hurt a lot considering how much Hermione had enjoyed it, not even so much the physical but the who. Minerva McGonagall, or at the very least The Beast, wanted her in a romantic way. It was like a dream come true. Yet now... it was more of a nightmare. Minerva obviously only wanted her for her more primal needs and that was all. Hermione had never felt such shame.

When the cold got too much, which coupled with the shame really didn't take that long, Hermione got up and gathered her clothes before starting to get them on. Panties, bra, socks and slacks. She had only just pulled on her shirt when a soft sound behind her startled her. She never got to see who her assailant was before she was hit with a particularly strong stunner.

* * *

Come first period, Minerva was convinced that Hermione was avoiding her, not that that should have upset her after what she had done but she couldn't help wishing she could see the young woman who unknowingly held her heart, not just The Beasts. Yet, beside Neville where she typically sat was a vacant seat and there was no sign of the soft brown hair and gentle chocolate eyes anywhere.

Hermione's absence was why it was so intensely mystifying when, while she was mid sentence, the door to the classroom came open and Jinx trotted in with a wand and a sweater in her mouth. The little brunette had kept Jinx a secret from everyone so well that Minerva was convinced she was seeing things. That was until Harry stood looking at the wolf frowning before he looked to Minerva as the wolf trotted to the professor.

"Hey... isnt that 'Mione's wand?" The Boy-Who-Lived spoke, breaking the still that had come over Minerva.

The Professor took the wand just to make sure it was indeed Hermione's even though she knew it was. Handing it to Harry along with the sweater Minerva didn't say a word before letting the beast forth, startling everyone in the room aside from Jinx, and bounding out of the door with the wolf at her side. The students all looked concerned and Harry sent a patronus to Albus.

* * *

When Hermione came around she wasn't in the shrieking shake anymore, no instead she was in a room in, what she assumed, was some kind of hotel or inn. She blinked several times trying to focus before she heard a sound to her side, when she looked over she was face with the detestable Rita Skeeter. Frowning things started to make a little more sense and the woman hadn't even spoken yet.

"So you've figured out where the letters were coming from then?" Rita spoke in that same busy tone she always used.

"What are you doing Rita?" Hermione's voice was a little scratchy. Her throat was dry and she hadn't really used it for something as easy as speaking since late the night before.

"I believe the honest response is getting my revenge, you little know it all. You've caused me a nice bit of torment since the Tournament. I've lost most of my readers because of you." Rita wrinkles her nose as she speaks as if she smells something disgusting.

"So how does this help? If you had been honest to begin with maybe you could have built your fan-base the right way." Hermione scowled, she just didnt have the mentality to be afraid of this woman.

"I tried!" Rita screeched suddenly and Hermione couldn't help the unimpressed look that crossed her face.

"I tried and it was hard enough getting a job let alone a fan base. I got a job and most of my stories weren't even published. How is that fair?" Rita grumbled irately.

"How is it fair that you take a small truth and make an entirely ridiculous story, a lie? That isn't news that fiction." Hermione frowned at the woman who suddenly looked gleeful.

"Ahh yes, you may have a point but i've gotten so good at it. And now i have the perfect story in mind. The wizarding world is going to love it." Rita grins like a Cheshire cat only considerably more evil than what was natural. It was what had Hermione feeling her first lick of fear.

"Rita... what are you going to do?" Hermione asks slowly.

"Worried now are you, dearie?" Rita laughs as she draws her wand and toys with as she turns to face Hermione.

"Its going to be a wonderful story really. Life changing even." Rita grins brightly, Hermione knew she wanted her to ask and so she did.

"What story, Rita?" Hermione watched the witch with wide, slightly fearful eyes.

"Oh mostly the truth. Minerva McGonagall is a cursed beast, took advantage of a young teenage student under her care. Raped her and then Obliviated her. The twist being she messed it up and dint simply remove the memory of the incident but instead botched the spell and removed everything. Tricky thing the memory charm." Rita actually laughed when she was done explaining and it made Hermione's blood run cold.

"Why are you doing this!?" Hermione shouted at the crazed reporter.

"Because, dearie. You know my secret and seem to think you can lord it over me. As for Minerva? I've just never really liked her." Rita heaved a sigh as if it was all so tiring.

"You're doing this because I know you're an animagus?" Hermione scowled at the woman who actually lashed out at that point and back handed the little witch. Tasting, blood Hermione knew her lip was split.

"You trapped me in a jar for months! Do you know how humiliating that was?" Rita screeched.

"You convinced the wizarding world I was cheating on all three of the male Tri-wizard champions! People sent me hate mail! Do you know how humiliating that was? You labeled me a scarlet woman! I was 15!" Hermione shouted back unable to take this daft moron trying to make herself the victim here.

Rita, though, had had enough at that point and drew her wand. She inhaled deeply and opened her mouth to speak when suddenly the door burst open. Jinx barrelled in a pace ahead of The Beast and leaped at Rita, the wolf was far from grown but was powerful enough to knock Rita off her feet and snap the woman's wand in the same motion.

Minerva immediately moved over to Hermione and gathered her up, ripping the ropes binding the young witch to a simple wooden chair. Hermione let out a relieved sob and wrapped her arms around The Beasts neck as Albus Dumbledor and Severus Snape charged into the room. Professor Snape immediately apprehended the cowering journalist and stated he would take her directly to the Minister. Albus stopped them only long enough to demand the memory of the event from Rita who reluctantly gave it up.

Minerva heeded Albus who suggested she take the witch back to the castle to her quarters. She was just leaving when Hermione stopped them with a word, Snape looked confused as the little witch looked from him to Albus and blushed a deep red.

"Please she... she knows things I don't want the ministry to know." Hermione spoke softly looking at her hands. Rita was bound and gagged.

"What could she possibly know that the Ministry shouldn't?" Severus asked with his usual sneer.

"She... she knows I slept with Minerva last night. Minerva could lose her job." Hermione sounded worried and the admission though stunning to the two men privately endeared the little witch to Severus.

"Hermione! She attacked you, who knows what she was going to do. My job doesn't matter up against that." Minerva spoke in the Beasts growling tone.

"Did this happen in the Castle?" Severus was the one to speak and Hermione looked at him for a moment.

"No sir. We were off school grounds." Hermione confesses easily.

"Then it is a moot point. You are of legal age and only under the school faculties care while on school grounds. As far as the ministry will be concerned Skeeter simply played voyeur to two consenting adults." Severus explains flatly.

"Why, I do believe you're right." Albus says with that twining smile he usually wears.

Satisfied Minerva lead the witch and the wolf out of the inn. Hermione realised once outside that they were in the Three Broomsticks. Rosmerta looked mortified that this had happened at all in her inn. Minerva though, shifted back to her natural state and, ignoring everything that happened in the last 24 hours, whisked Hermione off to her quarters where she could do some serious apologising. Not only for assaulting the little witch, but for leaving her vulnerable.


	7. Chapter 6

**I underestimated word flow so i'm doing this chapter and one more before posting a small epilogue.**

 **Reviews appreciated.**

* * *

They hadn't been in Minerva rooms more than five minutes. Hermione had been obviously distracted by the woman's collection of books. It wasn't to last though and Minerva was almost relieved to have the tension broken.

"You left." Hermione stated flatly as she turned to the witch.

"I did. I didn't think you would want to see me after I..." Minerva trailed off not wanting to say out loud what she believed she had done.

"You're a fool Minerva. You did not force yourself on me. You or the Beast. I was completely willing." Hermione huffed looking the woman over with an shot of annoyance on her face.

"You were a virgin! How could you have been willing to give yourself to a monster for your first time?" Minerva scowled at the little witch who scowled right back.

"You weren't so concerned when you asked me to consider it! Now its happened you want to act like its some heinous act." Hermione fairly growled the words back.

"I... Hermione... gods, i'm sorry this even had to happen at all." Minerva sighed in defeat and looked at the ground.

"I'm not." Hermione's voice had gotten so soft and small that Minerva had to look up just to be sure the little witch was still in the room.

"God Minerva, i've been in love with you since around the time of the Yule Ball in fourth year." Hermione laughed, it was a little self-deprecating laugh that really let her insecurities show.

Minerva stared at the little witch for a long moment. She couldnt say it back, there was no way she was ready for that, she could barely admit it to herself. That didnt mean she had to be a cow about things though which was why she walked over to Hermione and wrapped her arms around the little woman. Hermione leaned into her hiding her face against Minerva's chest.

"I need a bath." Hermione mumbled into the clothed chest.

"Let's take a bath then." Minerva spoke softly, perhaps she could show the little witch instead of saying it.

* * *

It was barely twenty minutes later when Minerva got to appreciate the truly surprising confidence that the young witch possessed. It shouldn't have been surprising but due to the fact that over the years she had been ridiculed, either for being a know it all or a muggleborn so it was both surprising and impressive that Hermione was confident enough to strip down to skin right in front of her. But Hermione had always held her head high so it was believable that it would be no different.

A little more surprising was when, instead of settling in the bath at the other end, Hermione moved so she was straddling Minerva and moved to kiss her deeply. Minerva returned it just as deeply, her tongue sliding into the willingly open mouth of her lover. Minerva may have been aware the night before even if she wasnt in control but being aware and being an active participant were two different things and participating was much better.

Feeling the little witch was incredible in its own right but being the reason she made such delicious sounds, the cause for her gasped begging for more, it was intensely satisfying for a woman who had never had such a responsive lover let alone one she felt so strongly for. The bath was cold by the time they were ready to get out but that was only to move to the bed where they spent another several long moments in the throes of their passion. In fact it was mid-afternoon before they were quiet, laying on Minerva's bed side by side.

"I really am sorry for leaving. That was an awful thing to do." Minerva says breaking the silence finally.

"It sucks, but i understand." Hermione returns looking over at the woman beside her.

"I kind of hate it you know... i don't want to be this... strange hybrid. I feel like i'm slowly losing myself." Minerva speaks softly.

"Have you tried anything?" Hermione looked away, looking instead at the ceiling as she was reminded again that Minerva only wanted her because the beast did.

"A few spells, i tried redoing my animagus. It didn't work though. I just want to be a cat again." Minerva sighs softly looking at Hermione who was looking at the ceiling.

"I don't want to kick you out Hermione, but I fear Mr Potter and Mr Weasley would be quite worried for you." Minerva says reaching out and running her fingers through the soft curly hair.

"Yeah. I should go and see them and tell them... something. Can we... do this again?" Hermione asked looking at the woman.

"I'm not sure it's wise. At school at least. You're of age but here you're also under my legal care." Minerva explains gently and Hermione nods and sits up but not before Minerva sees the hurt in those gorgeous chocolate eyes. Yet she doesn't know how to make the witch feel better.

"I understand." Hermione say she softly, showing an impressive display of magic as she wandless and wordlessly summons her clothes from the bathroom.

Minerva wasn't sure she did but maybe this was best, she would simply have to control her urges towards the witch and maybe the young woman would get over her feelings. Silently she hoped not, she would cherish a future with Hermione, but how fair would that be for the young woman with so much life ahead of her.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow." Hermione spoke only once she was dressed. She leaned over and kissed Minerva on the cheek and then left without another word. They were both hurting for similar reasons, Minerva because she didn't want to expect Hermione to stay and Hermione because she thought Minerva didn't want her too.

* * *

Instead of returning to Gryffindor Tower where she knew her friends would be waiting for her Hermione instead went straight for the dungeons. She loved Minerva, wanted to be with her, but it was apparent that that was not what Minerva wanted. Yet it wasn't going to stop the determined little witch from giving Minerva her life back.

"Miss Granger. I assume you're here to inquire about Ms. Skeeter?" Severus Snape inquired in his usual drawl.

"No sir, she take a flying leap for all I care. I was wondering if you might help me." Hermione says forwardly as she looked up at the man.

"And what, pray tell, could you possibly need my help with?" He asks skeptically.

"Minerva." Hermione says simply, the look on Severus Snape's face was almost comical.

"Surely you don't expect... relationship advice." The disgust in his tone was palpable.

"No! I mean... she's tried other things to get rid of... The Beast. Spells and such, but we both know she's shite at potions and I think a potion is where the answer lies." Hermione managed not to blush but she almost laughed at the relief on her potion masters face.

"Where do you suppose we would start?" The Head of Slytherin asked.

"So you're going to help me?" Hermione asks smiling brightly. Professor Snape simply raised an expectant brow.

"Right. I think we should start with the Wolf's-bane potion." Hermione supplied sounding all business suddenly.

"Why that one?" The Potions Master inquired seriously.

"Because Minerva is like this because she was bitten by a werewolf while in mid animagus transformation. The animagus magic and the werewolf curse both change a persons genetic make up." Hermione explains seriously and Severus raises his eyebrow.

"I suppose I really shouldn't be surprised by this. Alright. Do what study you can on it and I will look into things. I expect you in my potions lab early Saturday morning." Snape says and almost smirked when saw the smile on the young Granger's face.

"Thank you, Professor. I truly appreciate it." Hermione said happily, Severus simply nodded and the young witch turned and practically skipped her way out of the dungeon.


	8. Chapter 7

**This is the final chapter and i will hopefully have an Epilogue up with in the next day or two (hopefully). I'm going to mark it complete for now but again Epilogue shortly.**

 **Hope you guys have enjoyed this one. I will be working on finishing Veela's Lioness next.**

 **Reviews appreciated.**

* * *

It had been months since the incident in the Shrieking Shack and the consequent abduction by Rita the following day. Rita had been sent right too Azkaban for abduction and more seriously for not registering as an animagus. It had been all through the papers, the Daily Prophet was slandered for a short while for hiring an 'incompetent, lying, cow' as she had been dubbed by Witch Weekly. Minerva had been requested to attend an interview with the Board of Governors but Albus and Severus both had defended that Minerva had been off school grounds with the of age Hermione Granger at the time of their joining.

In those weeks Hermione had only seen Minerva during class and meal times and they spoke nary a word to one another. It wasn't that they were avoiding each other but more that they were too stubborn. Minerva too stubborn to admit her feelings and Hermione to stubborn to admit it hurt too much to act like anything other than student and teacher. Instead Hermione used her free time, after being caught up with study, to work on the potion she and Snape had been developing solely for the woman Hermione longed for most.

It wasn't until late May that Hermione had a breakthrough. They had come up with the ingredients to the potion that, theoretically should cure Minerva of her hybrid curse once consumed. The problem they were having was making the potion stable which was seemingly increasingly impossible. That was until Hermione woke up one morning thinking about stories her mother used to read her, fairy tails she had adored, that it hit her. It was so obvious and so ridiculously ironic that it made Hermione laugh out loud which in turn startled the now openly adored Jinx and Hermione's dorm mates who had still been asleep.

When Hermione informed Severus of her grand idea he hadn't scoffed at her and called her barmy, instead he contemplated it rather hard and then told her to sod off while he did some research. It was only a matter of days after that before they had a potion that should without a doubt work to strip Minerva McGonagall of her curse. The reversed wolfsbane with added Catnip and Foxglove was a perfect red, red as the Rose used to stabilise it.

Hermione didn't have it in her to gift the potion how ever, it was too hard to make it all final. It turned out though that she wouldn't get the chance until the final day. Albus Dumbledor was killed by none other than Severus Snape just days before the end of school term.

Hermione didn't really believe Severus simply killed Albus in cold blood, she was convinced something else was going on there, something more. Of course she couldn't say anything to the boys because they were hell bent on only seeing the worst of Severus. Minerva too, was quite livid about the whole thing and would have enjoyed using Severus Snape's scalp as a doormat.

Despite all this, on the last day of term Hermione managed to sneak off long enough to get the potion, write a note and take it into Minerva's classroom and set it on her desk. It was a slight risk to leave it in the open but it was tailored specifically for Minerva and should do little more than give any of the students of faculty a stomach ache. With the potion delivered Hermione made her way back down to the Great Hall.

* * *

Minerva had been busy over the next week, the board of governors had been making assessments, no doubt in Voldemort's favour. A Headmaster had not been assigned to Hogwarts as yet but it was all in coming. She loathed Severus now more than ever, he had been bearable once and then he started spending so much time with Hermione.

Of course he wouldn't say why he was spending so much time with the witch either and she dare not approach Hermione. Needless to say she had spent many a night thinking the worst of Hermione and then hating herself for it. It was an endless cycle and she wasn't ashamed to admit that when Severus was gone Hermione didn't seem all that upset.

When Minerva finally found the potion, knocked over and sat under several sheets of parchment, she had been shocked and a little ashamed to say it had taken so long to get to it. Frowning she opened the small card attached to it and began to read;

 _Dearest Minerva,_

 _I hope now you've seen this you might rest easy on the jealousy towards the time I had been spending with Professor Snape. He was simply helping me make you this cure. Though not actually tested we have seen this potion strip the wolf gene from your hair, it would work as a cure the the wolf curse but each potion would need to be specifically tailored to the person taking it._

 _I understand that you do not feel for me the way I do for you, that you only wanted me because of the Beast but I am not selfish enough to think I can keep you so long as you remain the same. I do love you, I may for the rest of my life as it has only intensified since February but I love you enough to give you your cat back._

 _All the best and with much love,_

 _Hermione_

Minerva was both shocked and completely surprised by this, all those months thinking the worst of the young witch she loved only to learn Hermione had been working on giving her what she wanted most. Well most after Hermione herself. She was shocked because she had hoped Hermione understood her feelings yet she so obviously thought that Minerva only wanted her because the beast side did. Minerva didn't hesitate any longer to gather up the potion and note and stride out of the castle and its grounds.

* * *

The Granger's had barely started dinner, had only just sat down even when there was a startling crack to their left. Hermione was up and had her wand drawn quicker than the two parents could even blink. They were all startled to see Minerva McGonagall standing with her hands up.

"Minerva!" Hermione spoke exasperated as she dropped her wand and put it back in her pants pocket. Mr and Mrs Granger gave a curious look.

"Hermione... I've made a huge mistake." Minerva spoke sincerely, stepping closer to the little witch.

"I'm listening..." Hermione frowned expectantly as she tilted her head curiously.

"I should have told you months ago. I was such a coward and I was sure you deserved better but... I love you so much." Minerva says sincerely. Hermione hesitated for a moment before smiling brightly and stepping up to press a kiss to Minerva's lips.

"What exactly is going on here?" Mr Granger asked breaking the moment as both women blushed and looked at the young witches parents.

"Long story short? Minerva suffers from a rather unique hybridisation of magics. She's effectively a werewolf with a cat mixed in there to confuse everything. She developed mating urges because of her curse and i happened to be who The Beast wanted. We shared a few a moments in February but I didn't think she returned my feelings so we have kept it professional since. With Professor Snape's help I've made a potion to strip her of her wolf curse." Hermione explained straight forward for her parents sake. She knew they didn't fully understand magic but they understood it enough.

"Does the potion work?" Mrs Granger asked curiously surprising the Professor.

"I'm not sure I haven't taken it." She held her hand up to show the rose red liquid filled vial.

"Take it now." Mr Granger urges and Hermione nods stepping back to give her love space.

Minerva regarded the Granger's for a moment, it was refreshing how they seemed to take these things in their stride, after all she had just confessed her love for their daughter. But it didn't really matter she supposed, they were taking it in stride and now we're waiting for her.

She pulled the cork and took a sniff of the potion? It didn't smell so bad at all so she didn't hesitate to down the potion in two brief swallows. Hermione watched with wrapped attention and Minerva smiled briefly before her body began to shake. Uncontrollably Minerva shifted to the Beast who looked confused before moment later seeming to melt into smoke. When the smoke cleared there sat a silver tabby cat with spectacle markings and emerald eyes.

"Thank you." Minerva almost sobbed to the little witch when she turned back from her cat form. Hermione smiled happily and embraced the woman.

"That's fantastic. Now, why don't you join us for dinner and tell us about... all of this." Mr Granger smiled and got up to find Minerva a seat.

* * *

"Never thought I'd appreciate the silencing charm so much." Hermione gasped as fingers gently slid free of her.

"Indeed." Minerva fair purred as she lifted her hand and cleaned her digits in true cat fashion.

Hermione rolled onto her side and looked at the woman she loved, the woman she finally got to have without The Beast influencing Minerva's feelings. It was glorious, Minerva was glorious and Hermione spent a good many minutes exploring the woman's body. Minerva had commented that the best thing about being the Beast was the way it changed her body, she wasn't de-aging at all but her skin had grown tighter and softer, her wrinkles smoothing out until they were barely visible and her body toned up due to all the running and pacing. Hermione had always thought she were gorgeous but she really did look much better now just in the fact that she looked more alive in here eyes.

"What does this make us?" Minerva asks reaching out and cupping Hermione's cheek.

"I... i would like there to be a future for us and I hate to say this but... I don't think there can be anything more until after this war." Hermione says gently.

"Why not?" Minerva frowns.

"It's not safe for me anymore and Harry isn't going back to school next year. I imagine Ron and I will be going with him. Dumbledor gave him a job to do." Hermione says gently looking deeply into Minerva's eyes hoping to see understanding.

"Sounds like something Albus would do. What about your family?" Minerva was frowning but she could understand. Muggle-borns would no doubt be hunted as would Harry. She didn't miss the pain in Hermiones eyes.

"I'm going to obliviate them. Remove myself from their lives completely and implant the idea they want to move to Australia. They've always wanted to go." Hermione says softly looking at the space between them.

"Love... that's irreversible." Minerva whispers only to pull the little witch close when a sob escapes her throat.

"If it keeps them alive it will be worth it." Hermione sniffles after a moment. "I'm going to the Weasley's tomorrow after breakfast. I'm going to do it before I leave." Hermione explains as Minerva gently wipes a tear off her cheek.

"I'll stay and go with you the Burrow. You're going to get through this war alive and at the end of it we will find one another." Minerva explains gently and Hermione smiles and nods.

They shared a lingering kiss before snuggling up, holding one another close, and drifting off to sleep together. The following morning they dressed, Minerva helped Hermione pack all of her things up into the magical bottomless beaded bag Hermione had crafted herself and then went downstairs. The Granger's never heard them and it made it easier for Hermione to cast the spell while her parents were sitting together on the couch facing away. With her existence wiped from the house and her parents she sadly wiped her eyes and went out front with her love. Minerva took her hand and when the little witch nodded they disappeared from the family home completely.


	9. Epilogue

**So this is the Epilogue. If there are questions left unanswered let me know in a PM or review and I can try to answer them for curiosity sake.**

 **Reviews welcomed.**

(un edited sorry.)

* * *

When Ronald came back Hermione knew there was no way to not let them know of her... relationship, with Minerva. She had been intensely irate that Ron had abandoned them in the first place but once she was done yelling at him she couldn't not ask how Minerva was. Of course Ron had only known by word of mouth but it was good enough.

Harry had admitted that though it wasn't obvious that it did make sense. After Charms, Transfiguation was Hermiones favourite subject and not necessarily because of the magic of it. It also just worked in Harry's mind, Hermione and Minerva were both highly intellectual woman and had gotten on well for years in a professional setting.

Ron on the other had started out highly confused by it all until Hermione explained seriously that she and Minerva had been together in the past and would be together in the future. Then he got upset because he couldn't understand why Hermione would pick 'old' McGonagall when it was so obvious that he had a crush on her and... you know... he's a guy. Hermione had just shaken her head at him and let him have his temper tantrum.

When it was all said and done Harry had promised that they would get through this no matter how hopeless they felt. Getting outed by Xenophilius and consequently caught by the Snatchers was a serious issue but it was worse to be tortured by Bellatrix and then want a woman's comfort despite it being impossible to have it.

Yet Hermione was a Gryffindor and the sooner this was finished and they won the sooner she would be able to find Minerva. That was what went through her head weeks after her torture when she had to play the part of Bellatrix Lestrange. It was also going through her mind as she flew on the blind dragon after breaking out of Gringots.

The best part about the war was when they went back to Hogwarts and Hermione finally got to see her love was alive and well and as stoic as ever. The battle raged and there were deaths on both sides yet after learning of Fred, Tonks and Remus the one that hit home the most for Hermione was Severus whom she had watched die and couldn't fight her own tears.

Through the battle Hermione hadn't managed to catch sight of Minerva again, not until the dust had settled and she had walked into the Great Hall that was now teeming with St Mungos employees and the wounded. Minerva was over seeing the operation when Hermione walked in and nothing else mattered then.

Harry gave Hermione a little nudge and that was all she needed before she jogged over to the woman a happy smile on her face. Minerva approached her, ignoring or unaware of the gazes following them, and stopped just a couple paces from Hermione and looked her over.

"Are you hurt?" Minerva asked looking over the witch.

"Not really. You?" Hermione inquired softly.

"Hardy." Minerva stated as she moved closing the distance between them and kissing Hermione right there before everyone.

The kiss was one of reassurance and reaffirmation of the feelings they held. They had been so long without one another that they needed to know it was still there and it was for both of them. Very much so. They lingered and when they pulled apart it was only long enough for each to witness the love in the others eyes before they were sharing another kiss.

"I don't want to be without you again." Hermione mumbled as they broke from the kiss and embraced one another.

"Nor do I you. Marry me, Hermione?" Minerva asked gently and Hermione sobbed happily.

"Yes." The little witch smiled as the hall filled with applause and cheers.

Both witches blushed as they remembered where they were but more than a few people told them it was appreciated, to see that love could withstand this war and come out stronger. Things were only just dying down when a shaggy grown female wolf, covered in blood and dust and with a mouth full of wands came wandering in.

"She came back this year, after you'd put her in the forest with the pack but she kept coming back. Spent a lot of time in my quarters by the fire." Minerva explains and Hermione knelt and rubbed Jinxes ears.

"I'm glad you're ok too." Hermione cooed and the wolf make a soft huffing sound before Hermione stood back up and looked around.

"Now we rebuild and become better." Harry says looking around as he walks up to the two women.

"That we do, Potter." Minerva agreed as Hermione leaned into her.


End file.
